hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako
Hanako (花子), real name Yugi Amane (柚木普), is a ghost haunting Kamome Academy's old building's third-floor female toilet, third stall. Hanako governs over the Seven Mysteries as the School Mystery Number 7. He is the older twin brother of Yugi Tsukasa. As Amane, he previously attended the Kamome Academy as a student. __TOC__ Appearance Hanako is a short boy with choppy black hair and big amber eyes. He wears a black gakuran with gold buttons, a white long-sleeved western shirt underneath, black shoes and red socks. The bottom of the gakuran shirt has red hems. He also wears a black hat with a gold emblem and red strings along the front seam to match his uniform. The underside of the hat is white. Hanako is often seen with and commands two hakujoudai, disembodied human souls, with pink and blue circle markings respectively. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a matching long flowing black cape with gold and red collar and clasps, and a red underside. This cloak neutralizes spiritual lightning. On his left cheek is a white seal with 封 (seal) written. As a human, Hanako was seen wearing the old Kamome Gakuen school uniform - a white short-sleeved shirt with black pants. He was often seen covered in bruises and bandages. There was a cotton gauze on his left cheek, similar to where his seal would be. 'Female' From the spin-off series, After-School Boy Hanako-kun (放課後少年花子くん), Chapter 7 includes a scene where Hanako-kun turns into a girl after defeating a strange device. His hair becomes slightly longer than the former in addition to some feminine traits. While waiting for the curse to wear off after a day, Nene and Hanako decide to venture into doing girly things. Hanako dresses up like the popular rumor of the Toilet-Bound Girl, Hanako-san by wearing a red skirt, to which Nene becomes envious of his slender legs. The two of them also style their hairs into pulled-back buns with hairpin accessories. While wondering who to show this to, Kou walks into the bathroom, mistaking Hanako-kun for his sister. Once they finished explaining the situation, Hanako-kun attempts to seduce Kou, but ends in a failed attempt after being called not his type. Personality Being the 7th school mystery and boss, Hanako maintains the balance in the relationship between humans and supernaturals of the school, and is often seen helping others around. Hanako is cheerful and childish, he likes to have fun. Rather mischievous, he enjoys teasing others. Although he is playfully perverted, he gets flustered easily. He appears to be somewhat sadistic as he happily threatened to turn Yako into fox udon but he is also kind as he constantly helps Nene and sincerely apologized when he hurt her feelings. According to Sakura, he is capricious and moody. Despite his childish persona, Yako and Tsuchigomori follow his orders. His personality has stayed the same as when he was human but he was very passionate about astronomy and even dreamed of being an astronaut which he no longer talks about. When he's upset, which is usually due to being reminded of his murder of Tsukasa, he tends to find isolated locations such as the rooftop. In the presence of others, he is often shown smiling to mask negative emotions and can be described as a Stepford Smiler. Though he is always smiling at inappropriate times and seemed like he doesn't care about what is happening around him, his actions prove otherwise. He rarely talks about himself and it is hinted that this is because he fears revealing his past. Hanako has expressed a great deal of affection and concern for other individuals, especially his human companions, despite denying so. This is shown when he cheers Nene up with a kiss and when he chased around the school to find the Mokke's hidden trinkets, which included Kou's earring. He also opens up considerably with their company, confessing that his favorite dessert is donuts, which surprised even Tsuchigomori. Past Only bits and pieces of his past have been revealed thus far. Amane attended middle school at Kamome and had Tsuchigomori as his homeroom teacher. According to Tsuchigomori, Amane didn't have any friends and always came to school wounded ever since his first year at the school. Despite Tsuchigomori's questioning, Amane refused to reveal who the culprit was. Amane gave Tsuchigomori his "treasure", a rock that he believed was from space and stated that he decided to not go anywhere. Amane's future was written in the books, he was to become a science teacher at Kamome Academy as an adult, but that changed and he ended up with the future of killing his own twin brother Tsukasa with a knife. Hanako himself died due to unknown causes not long after, tragically becoming a ghost and the only known person to change their future. Abilities Command of Hakujoudai Hanako typically commands the hakujoudai verbally by name, sometimes followed by instructions via words and/or gestures. Known uses of the hakujoudai include: * Remotely monitoring Nene and following her around (Chapter 2). * Scattering the Mokke's monster form (Chapter 2). * Creating his cape, which appears to enhance Hanako's fighting ability and protect against the spirits staff's lightning (Chapter 3). It may have also allowed him to defeat the kodama in its Confession Tree form with one slash of his knife (Chapter 8). However, he cannot use hakujoudai's powers in a territory commanded by another school mystery without their permission (as seen at the Misaki Stairs), though this can be overcome by destroying their yorishiro. Despite this, Hanako was shown using his hakujoudai's powers in the 4PM Bookstacks even prior to the destruction of Tsuchigomori's yorishiro, suggesting that he likely has Tsuchigomori's permission to do so. On the other hand, he was originally able to use the hakujoudai in Shijima's false world until she disallowed it by drawing. The hakujoudai can also be prevented from coming to his aid by barriers, such as the lightning cage created by Teru. Hanako is physically strong even without the hakujoudai's aid, as seen at the Misaki stairs, where he was able to temporarily destroy the scissors with a kick and fend its blades off with his knife. Number 7's Powers Little has been shown about Hanako's specific powers as No.7, besides being the leader of the Seven Mysteries. However, he is clearly a powerful fighter, to the extent where the mermaid expresses surprise that he is able to drive her back despite having only existed for several decades as a supernatural. Hanako is able to suppress the mermaid curse on Nene to a very minimal extent, without either of them turning into a half-fish or displaying fish-like characteristics most of the time. He is also able to place seals on items such as Kou's spirit staff, preventing him from using its full power. Kou has not been able to remove the seal, though Shijima was able to remove it in the false world. Hanako placed a spell of protection on Yashiro by kissing her cheek, which later became visible with the number "seven" (七) after fending off the kodama's attack, suggesting that it may be connected to his power as No.7. During the Faerie incident, Hanako explains that most supernaturals cannot defy from their rumours, or they will eventually disappear from this shore. However, he seems to be exempt from this despite his differences from the Hanako-san legend, and it is unclear if this is related to his power as a school mystery. As one of the Seven Mysteries, Hanako has a duty to oversee all the supernaturals who exist in the school, and maintain correct relations between humans and supernaturals. Thus, Hanako technically has to eliminate dangerous supernaturals, but he can circumvent this by having Yashiro change the supernaturals' rumours so that they will not kill. Hanako carries a kitchen knife as a weapon, which he is able to draw or dismiss at will, regardless of whether he can use the hakujoudai. Though Hanako usually wields the knife in his right hand, he has occasionally used it with his left hand as well. Trivia * His favorite snack is donuts (specifically simple and homemade). * Hanako plays the card game Hanafuda with the Mokkes. * His biggest concern is that he can't beat the Mokkes at hanafuda. * Hanako likes cats, dogs, and rabbits. He thinks the Mokkes look like rabbits. * Hanako is really into the shape of people’s fingers. * His ideal figure is to be a giant monster attacking the city. * He is 150cm tall. * The first kanji of Hanako's name (花子) means "flower", and red flowers (possibly red camellias) are often associated with Hanako in the series. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Seven Mysteries